Autonomous vehicles (AVs) may require continuous sensor data processing in order to operate through road traffic on public roads in order to match or even surpass human capabilities. In certain situations, AVs must make decisions based on the actions of an external entity, such as a pedestrian or a human driver. When human drivers approach intersections, crosswalks, bicycle lanes, parking lots, crowded areas, etc., reliance is commonly made on intentional or permissive signaling where humans typically provide expressions such as hand signals (e.g., hand waving) to other humans indicating acquiescence and/or intent.